1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to flexible cable connecting structures and flexible cable connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to a flexible cable connecting structure whereby corresponding terminals of a flexible cable and a connector are connected to each other and a flexible cable connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a flexible cable, for example, a belt-shaped cable such as a FFC (Flexible Flat Cable) or FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) has been used. Such a belt-shaped cable, which is thin, has a structure where insulation layers are stacked on upper and lower surfaces of a conductive layer and has flexibility.
In such a flexible cable, plural terminals having both end parts where the conductive layer is exposed are arranged in parallel. The flexible cable, like a sheet, is thin. In the flexible cable, plural conductive patterns are provided side by side at designated narrow pitches between the insulation layers which are widely formed.
In addition, a cable inserting opening of a connector, corresponding to a configuration of the cable, is thin and wide. Furthermore, a reinforcing plate is stacked on rear surfaces of the plural terminals in order to improve the strength at the time when the connector is inserted.
In a connecting structure where such a flexible cable is connected, plural connector pins configured to contact the cable terminals are provided inside the cable inserting opening side by side with the same pitch as that of the conductive patterns at a cable side.
Accordingly, by inserting a terminal part of the flexible cable into the cable inserting opening of the connector, the terminals of the conductive patterns of the flexible cable are sandwiched between the connector pins by contact pressure of the connector pins and electrically connected with the corresponding connector pins. See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 6-45036.
In the above-mentioned related art flexible cable connecting structure, since the flexible cable itself has flexibility, when the terminal part of the flexible cable is inserted into the cable inserting opening of the connector, the flexible cable may be curved in a case where an inserting force is applied to the connector. Therefore, while the reinforcing plate is grasped, the terminal part of the flexible cable is inserted into the cable inserting opening of the connector.
However, the terminal part of the flexible cable is thin and therefore the reinforcing plate has a configuration whereby it is difficult to grasp the reinforcing plate. Hence, it is difficult to insert the terminal part of the flexible cable into the cable inserting opening of the connector in a straight manner.
In addition, in a case where the terminal part of the flexible cable is inserted in the cable inserting opening while the terminal part is inclined in right and left directions, an extending direction of the conductive patterns of the terminal part faces an extending direction of the connector pins in an inclining state. Accordingly, the conductive patterns and the corresponding connector pins do not securely make contact with each other. In the related art flexible cable connecting structure, an operator performing assembling operations cannot confirm, from outside, a connection state inside of the connector. Accordingly, the operator performs the assembling operations without knowing how the conductive patterns and the corresponding connector pins have come in contact with each other.